Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow the Hedgehog is one of the main characters from the Sonic franchise. He is Sonic's sworn arch-rival. Background Shadow was created by Doctor Gerald Robotnik with the intention of researching immortality. He made use of the demonic alien Black Doom's DNA. Robotnik's activities attracted G.U.N.'s attention, and once they found out about his deals, they tried to kill him, but ended up killing Robotnik's granddaughter. G.U.N. captured Shadow and froze him for fifty years, but Doctor Eggman freed him from his icy prison and put him up against his soon-to-be rival, Sonic the Hedgehog. Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Speed: '''Just like most characters in the franchise, he can run at staggering speeds. Without his hover shoes, he can break the barrier of sound. *'Superhuman Strength.' *'Superhuman Durability.' *'Superhuman Agility.' *'Skilled Hand-to-hand combatant.' *'Spin Attack:' Shadow curls up into a ball and charges towards the enemy. **'Spin Dash:' Adds higher speed to the attack, making it deadlier. *'Homing Attack:' Shadow locks on a target and attacks it. Can be used to cross long distances. *'Spin Jump:' Curls up into a ball in midair before dive-bombing the opponent. *'Chaos Attack: A combination of punches and kicks enhanced by Chaos energy. *'''Sonic Boost: Shadow spears ahead in a comet of his own aura at an intense velocity, hovering above the ground in the torrent of increasing speed. *'Light Speed Dash': A special ability that allows Shadow to travel along a trail of rings at light speed. If opponents are standing within the ring trail when the ability is used, they will take damage. *'Light Speed Attack': It allows Shadow to rapidly attack various enemies in his vicinity at light speed, albeit only after performing a “charge up’ period. Needing to charge the move can make the ability a bit cumbersome though. *'Black Tornado': Shadow jumps and rapidly spins around an enemy causing a minute tornado. Can fling enemies into the air, disorient them or disarm them of held items. *'Spin Kick:' A spinning breakdance kick that Shadow can empower with his hover shoes. It can create a tornado if used many times. *'Chaos Energy:' A powerful resource that Shadow can use by tapping into the power of the Chaos Emeralds. There are many ways to use it: **'Chaos Control:' Allows Shadow to manipulate time and space. He can slow down time and teleport himself and others. **'Chaos Spear:' Shadow shoots arrow-like projectiles of Chaos Energy that ignore the enemy's armor. ***'Chaos Lance:' Upgraded version. This one is explosive. **'Chaos Snap:' Enhanced version of the Chaos Attack. **'Chaos Boost:' Augments Shadow's power. **'Chaos Blast:' A devastating explosive technique that can only be used after Chaos Boost. It has a circular-radius blast with a reach of 20 meters. **'Chaos Burst': A special attack where Shadow will use chaos control to teleport across the battlefield, only to reemerged will producing a powerful white sphere of energy that damages nearby opponents. **'Chaos Magic': A special attack where Shadow uses some chaos energy to create a purple temporal rift that damages opponents. Shadow can control where the rift appears allowing it to act as a projectile of sorts, though he needs to concentrate for a period of time the farther away he wants to manifest it. **'Roaming Chaos': Shadow uses some chaos energy to create a roaming ball of distorted space that follows him around the battlefield. It damages opponents if they come in connect with it. Shadow can only use one at a time. **'Chaos Nightmare': A heavy attack where Shadow will use chaos control to distort space at both his fist to produce an explosive attack. **'Chaos Upper': An attack where Shadow distorts space to create an energy sphere that blast opponents into the air. **'Shadow Guard': A blocking stance said to be fortified with chaos energy. In Sonic battle all guard skills create a spherical shield of energy upon activation capable of nullifying most attacks. **'Shadow Heal': A healing skill that restores health with chaos power. Shadow’s version of this skill is somewhat mediocre compared to the other characters in Sonic Battle (he’s on the bottom half tier wise). **'Chaos Rift:' Shadow opens a rift in time and space meant to banish a foe. If the target resist the attack, they will become distracted. Equipment *'Hover Shoes:' Rocket-powered shoes that were designed to make Shadow even faster than he already is. With them, Shadow can reach hypersonic speeds, with his top speed being Mach 25. *'Inhibitor Rings:' They were created to restrain Shadow's true potential, but Shadow can release them at any time. The downside is that Shadow's energy drains even faster when he's not wearing them. *'Flame Ring': A red ring that grants a flame aura to Shadow’s somersault attack. *'Shadow Rifle:' A long-range firearm with really high firepower. Most enemies die from one shot of this weapon. Alternate Forms IMG_5393.JPG|Hero Shadow IMG_5394.JPG|Dark Shadow Super Shadow After tapping into the full power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, Shadow transforms into this nearly invincible form. He gets a massive boost to all his stats, but most importantly, it gives him the ability to move and fly at the speed of light. Aside from getting buffs in all of his Chaos Attacks, he also uses new techniques in this form. *'Chaos Arrows:' A rapid-fire attack where he shoots dozens of Chaos Spears. *'Spear of Light:' Shadow shoots nine homing Chaos Lances at the same time. *'Super Sonic Boost: '''A propelled tackle at the speed of light. *'Chaos Regeneration''': An ability that heals or prevents someone from dying. When using it, Super Shadow concentrates his energy into a ball of energy then throws it at the desired individual. This form is limited to how many rings are in Shadow's possession, but he is capable of maintaining it for five minutes without them, too. Hero Shadow A super form achieved by Shadow if his mind is full of justice, this form uses the positive energy of chaos. In this state Shadow uses chaos control to rush forward at incredible speeds, and also gives him the ability to slow down time. This form lasts for a limited time Dark Shadow A super form shadow gains if his mind is full of evil thoughts. This form utilizes negative chaos energy, granting him the ability to use Chaos Blast and be impervious to projectile attacks for a limited time. Feats Strength *Overpowered Sonic the Hedgehog in combat. *Defeated the Biolizard, a prototype Ultimate Life Form. *With the help of Sonic, defeated the Finalhazard, a version of the Biolizard fused with the Eclipse Cannon and ARK. *Defeated Mephiles the Dark and sealed him away. *Destroyed Black Doom's final form. *Capable of destroying tanks and ships with the Shadow Rifle. *Can easily flip vehicles. *Inhibitor-released Shadow can destroy perfect copies of Mephiles the Dark. *Obliterated a city with his Chaos Blast. *Knocked out Silver the Hedgehog with a single roundhouse kick. *Destroyed the Death Egg with one Chaos Blast. Speed *Nearly equal in speed to Sonic. *In base form, easily reaches massively hypersonic speeds. *In Super Form, easily reaches the Speed of Light. *Destroyed dozens of robots without being visually noticeable. Durability *Survived crash-landing into the Earth from space. *Capable of tanking gunfire. *Survived an attack from Mephiles Skill *Capable of defeating most characters in the Sonic series. *Is somewhat able to understand systems as complex as Omega's. *Defeated both Ifrit and Metal Sonic 3.0 a the same time. *Aside from the Black Arms, Shadow has a good deal of mind resistance. *Teleported the Black Comet *Has bested Sonic in combat *Froze time around an entire planet *Can skydive without a parachute *Defeated Black Doom, Black Death, Metal Sonic, Solaris, & FinalHazard *Took out an entire Metarex fleet Weaknesses *Really arrogant. *Overconfident, tends to underestimate his enemies and not use his full potential. *After releasing his Inhibitor Rings, he loses a lot of energy very quickly. *Super Shadow has a time limit. *Prone to amnesia Trivia * He has a hit list * His favorite anime is Kill la Kill * He eats coffee beans * He officially likes "nothing" * He is ambidextrous Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Video Game Characters Category:SEGA Category:Fire Users Category:Speedsters Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Completed Profiles Category:Time Manipulators Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Firearms Users Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Redeemed Villains